Nothing But My Heart
by AirNationOracle
Summary: A surprise visitor in the night brings about an unexpected pleasure.


**Title**: Nothing But My Heart

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 04/15-08/01/2011

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam, Kurt/Blaine

**Warning**: Boys loving boys, slight language, wild slash and disappointment. You don't like, you don't have to read. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: A summer's thunderstorm bring about memories of a happier time for Kurt Hummel.

**Author's Note**: Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: STARZHEI, the wait is over ^^ This one's for you, _mi amigo_!

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled overhead, and the very walls of Kurt Hummel's basement bedroom shook. Kurt's blue eyes were shocked open as another clap of thunder boomed, making his attempts at sleep futile. It wasn't until the pounding went away from his ears did the brunette realize rain had started pouring with that last burst of thunder.<p>

Kurt was annoyed now. Since nine he'd been trying to sleep but the thunderstorm was making it virtually impossible. Well, it wasn't _just_ the thunderstorm that was keeping him up. The fantasies of a certain blonde former quarterback weren't helping sleep come any quicker, but Kurt wasn't about to complain. Even though the fantasies were more of the innocent variety, Kurt's head was full of Sam Evans. It was keeping him calm and his mind was beginning to fade away into dream land until the thunder. Now Kurt was awakening mentally when all he wanted was to sleep and dream.

A twig or something must have blown off a tree because it was annoyingly tapping against one of the windows. With a sigh, the countertenor pushed the comforter off himself and marched across the cold basement. What he saw at the window made him stop dead in his tracks.

_No way!_ Kurt mentally screamed. _I must be dreaming or something. There's no way that's real._

Kurt was at his window now staring eye to eye with none other than Sam _freakin'_ Evans. Quickly, he opened the window and Sam came clambering in. Kurt put the lock back in place before sharply pinching his upper arm. It stung like a bitch but it was all Kurt needed to know he was awake. Remembering what he was doing, Kurt turned around.

Sam stood not far from Kurt, looking around the countertenor's room. Kurt couldn't help but think that Sam looked like a drowned cat in his bulky letterman jacket and jeans. His usually-sunny blonde hair was matted down and darker in color. Since Kurt had nothing better to do than stare at Sam, he noticed a slight shiver the blonde was trying hard to suppress. Bypassing the cute boy, Kurt crossed his room and opened the en suite bathroom door. Rummaging in his linen cabinet a moment, Kurt found a towel big enough for Sam and walked back out to the boy.

To say Kurt was a little surprised that Sam appeared to have not moved was a bit of an understatement. _I know my decorating skills are amazing, but they're not this fascinating. Wonder what he's doing here,_ Kurt thought as he stood in front of Sam with the towel in his hands.

Wherever Sam was mentally, he seemed to snap out of it long enough to accept what Kurt was offering. Sam gave the brunette his patented dorky smirk as he began drying off.

Kurt knew it wouldn't be long before Sam did the same thing with his clothes so he decided it was time he spoke up.

"Sam?" he started, breaking the awkward but oddly comforting silence. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde Glee Clubber looked at the small countertenor and shrugged. "Dunno. I was out for a walk and felt like coming here."

_Cheesus, what did I ever see in him?_ Kurt asked himself.

Just then, Sam started peeling off his letterman jacket and when his white T-shirt rode up exposing his abs, Kurt instantly remembered.

"You were out taking a walk in the rain?"

Sam shrugged again, now drying his hair. "It wasn't raining when I left," he said, a sheepish smile tugging at his full lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the adorkable admission. "Well," Kurt said with a sigh. "It's way too late to send you home. Why don't you stay here for the night?"

Kurt's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets the instant he finished speaking. Where the hell did that come from? What could've possibly prompted Kurt to invite Sam over like that?

The blonde seemed to be milling over the decision and when his blue eyes caught Kurt's, he smiled. "With all that rain out there, guess I don't have much of a choice."

Kurt smiled back, more because he was going to be sharing a room with the dyslexic blonde for an entire night. While pretending to remake his still-too-tidy bed, Kurt watched Sam undress from the corner of his eye. Sam was, for lack of a better word, perfect. His muscular pecs, those hard abs, his strong thighs, legs covered with a dusting of downy hair, even his now-bare feet. Kurt made sure to appear busy to give the blonde boy some privacy. But then again, if Sam wanted privacy he would've undressed somewhere else. The pale scenery in Kurt's little world was very handsome at the moment and there was nothing to stop him from enjoying it.

"So where am I sleeping?" Sam asked, facing Kurt in all his boxer-clad glory.

Kurt mentally drooled as he sucked in a breath. "Well, we can share the bed or I can make up the couch for you. Which would you prefer?"

Like a hyperactive six-year-old in a candy store, Sam bounced off his feet and into the bed. Kurt stopped himself from gasping and grinning like a loon at Sam's actions.

Sam looked up at Kurt, who was still staring at him, and shrugged. "What? It's kinda cold in here and this is more comfortable than a couch."

_Oh, Dolce, he's adorable!_ Kurt thought with a smile as he made his way to turn off the lights and climb into his side of the bed.

"But I have to warn you," Sam's deep voice said in Kurt ear, his breath tickling the shell, "I'm a notorious cuddler."

Kurt felt himself blush a deep crimson and he was glad Sam couldn't see him. "That's okay," he said, feeling an instant waterfall of tingling rush to his lower regions.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled in the comforting darkness that engulfed them. He couldn't believe how easy this had been. Hours ago he'd told his parents he would be sleeping over at Finn's house. While he did honor his promise by coming to the Hudmel household, going in was another story. Had he, there would have been no chance of getting to hang out with Kurt. Instead, he made himself comfortable outside Kurt's room watching the brunette do yoga. The blonde had never been more turned on as he watched Kurt bend and stretch himself into positions Sam had thought were impossible. He supposed it served him right for thinking that was something the brunette couldn't do.<p>

But then the rains started falling and Kurt had finished up and gone to bed. The rest of the Hudmel house was dark so he couldn't go in but Sam couldn't go home either. Before it got any later, Sam decided he would try his luck and hope that Kurt would let him in. Thankfully, he did, but now what was Sam supposed to do? Here he was in Kurt's bed; could he go through with what he's wanted to do for months? Supplying the information that he was a nocturnal cuddler might help, but only if Kurt didn't take it the wrong way.

Taking a silent breath, Sam gently turned around and slid his arm around Kurt's waist. It felt like he held that breath in forever before the much smaller boy actually snuggled up against him. Sam felt like dying.

_I can't believe this actually worked!_ his mind screamed. _Now for phase two!_

Sam gently started pulling Kurt closer towards him and the brunette put up no fight. Sam was taking that as a good sign. Sam maneuvered his hand so that it rested against Kurt's lower stomach and Sam could feel the heat radiating inside it.

"Sam?" Kurt whispered. "I know you're awake. What are you doing?"

Quietly, Sam inched his lips closer and brushed a light kiss on the back of Kurt's neck. Sam felt the soprano shudder and the blonde pulled him closer. Again, Sam kissed Kurt's neck, this time with a little force. Kurt gracefully whimpered as Sam started lifting his hand up Kurt's body, feeling the brunette's body grow warmer.

Kurt had no idea what to do. The last ten minutes felt like a dream and now Sam Evans (nerd, guppy lips, Trouty Mouth extraordinaire), was doing this. If Sam weren't kissing the back of his neck with that sweet mouth, Kurt would be sure he was dreaming. Even after pinching himself, he couldn't be certain. His mind was beginning to haze as Sam's big hands started moving over Kurt's chest.

He decided to go for broke and repeat his previous question. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam chuckled against his shoulder and gently bit into the creamy flesh. "Don't tell me you don't want it. I see those steamy little looks you send my way in class, always undressing me with those bedroom eyes."

Kurt blushed as he turned around, facing the blonde in the dark. Sam's hands were now on the small of his back and Kurt focused in on Sam's mouth and those lips were pulled into a seductive smile.

"I want it," Kurt declared, throwing modesty to the wind and attacking Sam's mouth.

The blonde startled back in surprise but quickly got over it as he ran his hands up Kurt's back and returned the soprano's kiss with gusto. Kurt grunted as he pushed his tongue into Sam's trouty mouth, licking every inch of the orifice as he could.

Sam kneaded at the alabaster skin in his hands and just let himself feel Kurt take control. He was so glad he came over and he was even more thrilled that Kurt was letting loose his inner vixen, the one Sam knew was under all those designer clothes.

Kurt panted into Sam's mouth as he felt the handsome blonde tug at his pajamas and the soprano pulled away from Sam's lips. Meeting Sam's eyes, Kurt unbuttoned his top and Sam's hands reached for the hem of his pants. Kurt sighed wantonly as Sam pulled off his pajama pants, boxer-briefs, and his own boxers in one pull.

Even in the dark, Kurt could see the flush on Sam's face from his actions. Kurt couldn't believe that the blonde boy had done that. It made him wonder who else Sam had undressed in such a manner. The countertenor made the next move and bucked his hips over Sam's, working his pelvis over the blonde's.

Sam moaned when he felt Kurt's groin press and rub into his and it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. Kurt chuckled from above him and started opening his legs more, Sam's enlarged length hardening between them. His heart was rapidly pounding and he had no doubt that Kurt could feel it.

Kurt's hands ran up the length of Sam's torso and he marveled at the feel of the sinewy muscle beneath Sam's flushed skin. Teasingly gyrating his lower half against Sam's, Kurt leaned down and captured Sam's nipple between his teeth. The blonde, whose eyes had been closed and mind lost in the feelings he was experiencing, shot open at Kurt's sudden movement. He whimpered and his tongue slipped out to lick over his lips as Kurt's own tongue batted at the hardened nipple, Kurt's thumb doing the same to the other one.

Sam felt heady at the stimulation and found it a little hard to breathe as Kurt was at work pleasuring him. His hands flew at Kurt's hair and his fingers weaved through brunette locks as Kurt let go of Sam's nipple and reattached his mouth to the blonde's. Sam lowered his hands back down to the small of Kurt's back and dipped themselves even lower.

"Oh, Sam!" Kurt moaned, feeling a strong finger vigorously rub between the cleft of his cheeks.

"You like that, Kurt?" Sam asked, his voice gaining a huskiness that was seriously turning Kurt on.

Sam removed his finger from where it was and started sucking on it. He moved it back down and Kurt's breath hitched as he realized what Sam was going to do with it.

"Well, how do you feel about this?" Sam purred, inserting his finger inside the brunette's body.

Kurt squealed as his hands flew up Sam's chest to grip his shoulders, a shot of pleasure spiking up his spine at the intrusion. Kurt ran his tongue over his lips and snapped his hips back and forth, determining to absorb as much of Sam's digit as possible.

"Oh, Sam!" Kurt grunted as Sam grinned up at him. "That feels so good. More!"

Sam smirked at him and added a second finger. "Your wish is my command, baby," he said in that silky-smooth husky voice, latching his mouth onto one of Kurt's nipples.

Kurt felt his mind begin to shut down from how orgasmic Sam was making him feel. Sam relentlessly quicken his pace, feeling Kurt stretch around his fingers in anticipation of what was to come.

The countertenor could feel sweat begin to envelop his body at Sam's actions and decided enough was enough. It was time to do what he really wanted to.

"Want more?" Sam asked as he caught the brunette's eye, smirking that come-hither smirk.

Kurt shook his head no and the look on Sam's face would've sent him into hysterics if he felt he could do that to the boy.

"I want the real thing now."

Sam grinned like a madman as the words registered in his ears.

"Sure thing, baby," said Sam mock-seriously as Kurt got off him and started rummaging through his nightstand table drawer.

Kurt smiled victoriously as he pulled a condom and bottle of lube from his drawer and held them up for the blonde to take. Kurt took in the sight of the handsome boy underneath him and couldn't help but smile. He felt so lucky to have Sam here in his bed, and he knew that in just a minute, he'd be getting even luckier.

Kurt's eyes locked onto Sam's as the brunette rolled the rubber down the blonde's excited sex. Sam blushed as Kurt it a little tug before maneuvering his entrance over the head and gently lowering himself down.

Sam's eyes widened as his hands enveloped Kurt's hips and steadied the boy as he lowered himself on his member. Sam felt the heat from his belly rush up to his head, making him feverish with lust.

"Oh, fuck," Sam exhaled, moving his hands up and down the smaller boy's back, eyes darting between Kurt's beautiful face and watching himself disappear further inside the soprano.

Kurt sighed as he was fully impaled on the blonde's length. He gave himself a moment to get used to the intrusion, letting his eyes flutter open.

The first thing he was aware of was Sam's eyes on him. Sam's eyes were the first thing Kurt came to love about the boy. They were always so bright and expressive, at least to everyone who wasn't paying attention. Kurt could only see the craving, the need for comfort and acceptance. Now Kurt could see the lust, the passion, the raw carnal instinct Sam's eyes were shining with, shining now because of him.

Kurt smoothed his hands over Sam's broad chest and easily raised his lower half up. Sam bit back a moan as he felt Kurt's warm heat loosen its hold around him and move upward.

Carefully, Kurt sank himself back down on Sam's engorged attachment and brought himself back up. The feeling of Sam was like harboring raw power between his legs, wild and alive. It had been far too long since he had felt that way.

"Mphf, baby, you want me to move?" Sam groaned, looking up at the brunette with pleading eyes.

"Fuck yes!"

Sam smiled bashfully as he grabbed Kurt's hips and started slamming up inside him, making the countertenor howl in pleasure.

"Oh, Gucci, Sam! Oh, that feels good!"

Kurt threw his head back and swiveled his hips around as Sam slammed into his backside.

Sam couldn't believe his luck as he drilled into the beautiful soprano. He thought he had been lucky enough to be allowed in Kurt's room and now here he was inside the brunette. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he pounded into Kurt's deliciously tight heat.

The blonde boy groaned appraisinly as Kurt took control, sliding his hands up Sam's broad chest and resting them on his shoulders as he furiously hammered his lower half up and down. Kurt felt a wave of raw emotion shoot up his spine and back into the pit of his stomach.

His hand shot down to his lower regions as he grabbed his weeping erection and began fisting it. Sam's hands were pulling the soprano's hips back and forth while Kurt moved up and down. The sensations shooting through Kurt's lithe body were starting to overwhelm the smaller boy. He was grateful the blonde underneath him had such incredible stamina; Kurt knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer.

Sure enough, the countertenor felt those stabs of arousal from the tool in his hand and inside him around Sam's pole. The fashionista's anal walls started clenching around the blonde and Sam let out a deep moan.

"Kurt, baby, I'm gonna come!" Sam wailed as his hips canted faster against Kurt, driving the smaller boy into a mutual frenzy.

"I'm coming, Sam!" Kurt gasped as his vision went white.

Sam couldn't hold his orgasm any longer as he spilled himself into Kurt, his seed trapped within the confinds of the condom he was wearing. If the stickiness coating his abs was any indication, Kurt had come too. The blonde couldn't keep the smile of satisfaction off his face at the thought that he was responsible for Kurt's orgasm as the brunette collapsed on top of him, sated.

Gently, Sam turned the brunette on his side and pulled out of him, ripping the condom off, tying it up and tossing it in the trash. Kurt pulled Sam back in his arms and the brunette smiled at him as he tossed his arms around the boy.

"That was wonderful," Kurt compliemted as he pressed his lips to Sam's.

Sam smiled into the kiss. "So were you."

"Sam, I need to tell you something."

The blonde boy propped himself up on an elbow and peered into the fashionista's glasz eyes. "What is it?"

Kurt pressed his lips against Sam's and sighed. "I love you, Sam Evans."

Sam's eyes shone as brightly as his smile as he pulled Kurt's hot and sweaty body against his in a hug. "I love you too, Kurt. I've always loved you."

Kurt smiled into Sam's sweat-stained chest, Sam's words reflecting the thoughts on Kurt's mind.

"There's something else you can do for me if you don't mind," Sam started as he moved to sit up and face the other boy.

"What is it?" Kurt asked with a blush.

Suddenly, Sam's hand shot out to grab Kurt's shoulder and the cute, shy look on his face was replaced with a hard grimace. "Wake up!"

Kurt felt dizzy as Sam shook him and the walls of the basement began to shake as well. "Wake up, Kurt! Come on, baby, wake up!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Kurt, wake up!" a different voice was calling.<p>

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and the first thing they were aware of was there was a man leering over him. The second thing was that that man was his husband, Blaine. The final thing Kurt became aware of was that everything that just happened was a dream.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, feeling more awake.

Blaine huffed, running a hand through his curly hair. "You tell me. The sounds you were making was like someone being murdered. We don't need the police showing up at the door. What were you dreaming about?"

Kurt let all that sink in as he collected his thoughts. Now that the sleep from his body had vanished completely, Kurt remembered he was in New York City, not Lima. It dawned on him that his last name was no longer Hummel, but Anderson. The calender on the desk on the opposite side of their bedroom announced the year was 2022, not 2011. Then Kurt remembered he and Blaine had been married for the last six years.

He thought back on 2011, that lone day forever etched in his memory. His eyes glazed over to his nightstand and singled out a photo. Sixteen year old Sam looked so handsome dressed in light blue denim, his arm around Kurt's waist while the brunette had tossed his arm around Sam's broad shoulder.

Kurt remembered that day. He and Blaine had temporarily broken up so he and Sam had started hanging out. Kurt was devestated when Sam announced he was moving again but was surprised and flattered that Sam wanted to spend time with him. The Kurt and Sam in the picture were smiling up at the Kurt looking at it and all he wanted to do was cry.

Kurt remembered what happened the night that photo had been taken. Their lovemaking hadn't been quite like the dream Blaine woke him up from, but it had been nice. Sweet. Exciting. Fun. He loved Blaine, GaGa knew he did, but sex with him didn't leave the same impact as it did with Sam. Kurt thought back on the blonde, delibertaly avoiding answering Blaine's question.

After he and Sam had made love, Kurt woke up alone to a note on his pillow saying that Sam was going and that he loved Kurt and wanted nothing but all the happiness in the world for him. That same note was hidden behind the picture he was looking at, safely secured by the frame. Even though when Sam and Kurt got together that one time, while he and Blaine were on a break, Kurt never told his husband about it.

Blaine didn't need to know the answer; Kurt's silence spoke volumes. Sometimes when he'd come home early, he would see Kurt looking at the photo of him and the trouty mouthed blonde. Most of the time Kurt would be smiling while looking at it but others, he'd be crying and it would refuel Blaine's hatred towards the blonde, whatever he had done.

"I don't remember what the dream was about," Kurt lied, turning around to face his husband.

Blaine smiled gently, the action not quite reaching his eyes. "It's okay. Let's just go back to bed. There's nothing here that's gonna hurt you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled lightly as he turned back around in his original position. Quietly, Blaine's arm weaved around his waist.

"There's nothing here to hurt me," Kurt whispered, eyeing the picture of him and Sam from all those years ago. "Nothing but my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Man, feels like it took me forever to write this one! Hope y'all liked it ^^ Lemme know what you thought?

Chris Colfer's a love. Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love... for now. Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
